A number of automatic dispensers have been developed for delivering edible and potable foodstuffs. Coin-operated soft drink and coffee dispensers are well known. Further, coin-operated dispensers for dispensing candy bars and other edible products are well known.
It is further known to effect the preparation of the foodstuff in the coin-operated automatic dispenser, such as for example, in the mixing of the drink ingrdients with hot water at the time of dispensing of coffee, hot chocolate, soups, and the like.